herologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thalbrook
Welcome! Congratulations on starting HEROLOGY Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Navbox Hi! I noticed your help request on the Wikia Community Central and I'd be happy to help you out with the Navbox but for that to happen I would need to know what exactly do you want this navbox to have. You mentioned "redlink 'subgroups'" - I'm not sure if I follow but the navbox will be full of them unless you have appropriate articles on your wiki. Another thing - if you want your navbox to be collapsible, you will need to edit MediaWiki .css and .js files - I can guide you through it, but at first I'd like to focus on the appearance of the navbox. So the question is - what should the Navbox contain/how should it look like? Sovq 19:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I was browsing through Wikipedia today and stumbled upon this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Greek_mythology_(deities) at the bottom of one of the pages. Basically, I would like the first three sections of that box. I planned on renaming the bottom two sections and then adding the lesser known deities in the appropriate sections. I don't have all the pages that the table would have created yet, but with the template that displayed all of them I think it'd be easier for users to read as opposed to the long listed Category page. Thanks for your help! Thalbrook 20:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, from what I understand the navbox will be similar to the wikipedia one - that should save us time ;). If you want it looking like it (Template:Theoi is not quite there yet) you need to add the code I have in here to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css (for Wikia skin) and/or MediaWiki:Common.css (for Monobook). After that and refreshing the css files Template:Theoi should appear like the one on wikipedia. Most of your readers will browse the wiki using the Wikia skin, so keep that in mind. :::Thanks a lot! That just made my day! I planned on doing some tweaking to accomodate the new skin after I got a good grasp on things once I seen some collision issues with the sidebar. Thanks again for your help! Thalbrook 21:31, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::One thing that doesn't work yet is the table being collapsible/collapsed by default. If you copy what I have in User:Sovq/wikia.js to your MediaWiki:Common.js you should accomplish that. Javascript is not really my thing so that's just pure copypasta from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js but it does the trick. If it doesn't work leave a shout on my talk page. Also feel free to ask for any other css/template related issues, I'd be happy to help. Cheers! Sovq 21:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::EDIT: If you want to add a collapsed by default table instead of adding you should add :::::I've been trying to fix the glitch with the page jumping to top upon clicking the show/hide buttons, but there's not much I can do without access to the Common.js file. If you gave me sysop privileges I could see if any of my ideas could fix the problem. If not - you can ask for help on the Community Central or try to copy the Common.js sections defining collapsible tables from other wikis. Sovq 23:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) It seems that some wikia servers are down, my wikis aren't working properly as well. I guess fixing the glitch will have to be postponed. Sovq 23:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think I was able to solve the glitch. You can go to MediaWiki:Common.js, refresh according to the instructions there and try if the navbars aren't glitched for you. If everything is ok you can revoke my sysop rights. Cheers! Sovq 17:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC)